


Homecoming

by casterlyqueen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casterlyqueen/pseuds/casterlyqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elia and Arthur reunite after the princess takes her trip about Westeros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

It was raining when Elia woke up, a soft little patter against her bedroom windows. A bright smile touched her face; she _loved_ the rain. Some Northerners didn’t think it rained in Dorne. Their great stretches of sandy desert seemed to fool them into believing the Dornish people could live years without rain. Oh, it was true the sun shone over Dorne more often than it did not, but they still got rain. It fell over their mountains, gathered in their pools and rivers, gave life to their gardens of course Dorne got rain. Elia was a Martell, she was the sun, a little rain would not dampen her day. 

She stretched against her bed, enjoying the feeling of being _home_ again. Her brother and her had only just returned from their trip to Casterly Rock, the trip where she had met all those suitors. Oberyn had found something lacking in each of them, but Elia had thought they were nice men. She hadn’t wanted any for herself, but they would make some woman a fine husband.

 _Mother never intended for you to like any of them_ , Oberyn told her on the way home, _she meant to betroth you to Jaime Lannister._

Elia didn’t know how she felt about that, especially considering how much younger he was. Not that it mattered. With how furious her mother was when they had abruptly left Casterly Rock, Elia was sure Tywin had rejected the betrothal. _Just as well, now I can stay in Dorne, with Oberyn, and Ashara and Arthur._

Arthur. 

Even just thinking his name made her toes curl, and her smile brighten. Now that she was home, she wondered if he would come to see her. Of course he will, of course. Elia had been in love with Arthur since she played with him as children in the Water Gardens. He had always been one of her best friends and closest companions. He had been her first kiss, sweet and clumsy under an orange tree one fall morning. And he had been her first and only lover, when he had taken her maiden head that had been sweet and clumsy too, it was perfect. Everything was perfect when she was with Arthur. 

Elia had been so caught up in her daydreams she had failed to immediately notice the noise against her window was not _just_ rain. Someone was tossing rocks at her window. Elia pushed the blankets from her bed back and crept to her balcony. She pushed the door open and stepped into the summer rain. It was just a light rain; but the Dornish morning was cool and she couldn’t help but shiver. 

Her bare feet crossed the cool damp stone as she peered over the ledge of the balcony only to find Arthur himself, grinning proudly up at her. His blonde hair was damp, and the grin on his face would have outshone the sun above; if the sun was shining of course. 

“I was thinking you would never wake up.” He called up to her. 

“I was having such sweet dreams of a handsome knight, I did not want to.” she called back. 

“Never fear, sweet princess, your knight has come. And he shall prove better than your dreams.” Arthur boasted. 

Elia rolled her eyes, though the smile stayed on her lips. _Braggart_. “Come up here Arthur, I have missed you.” she called to him. 

It was nothing for the young, robust knight to scale the creeping vines that lead to her balcony. He had done it dozens of times before. 

“You aren’t even wearing shoes. You’ll get sick.” Arthur said, all the bravado had seemed to disappear from his voice as he saw his Dornish princess standing in the rain. Her feet bare and her sand silks clinging to her slender frame. He reached for her and pulled her into his arms. He was blissfully warm, and it was easy to forget she had ever been cold when she was in his arms. 

“Not you too. Don’t you treat me as if I’m some fragile glass creature too. Never you. I couldn’t stand it.” she muttered. 

“Anyone can catch cold, princess.” he reminded her. 

“Did you come all this way to chastise me for coming out into the rain?”

“No, I came because I missed you.” His hand brushed along her jaw, tilting her head towards his, “You were gone for so long, _too_ long.” He reminded her. 

And then his lips were on hers. There was hunger in the kiss. The way his arm tightened around her back and his strong fingers tangled her dark locks. He kissed her as a man starved, desperate and wanting, eager for more. 

He pressed her back against the wall as his hands were already shoving her skirt up to her hips. He was desperate, Elia had never seen him like this. Every other time they had made love, he was sweet and slow, but she was not complaining. No, rather she was moaning, letting him muffle her sounds of pleasure before his lips broke from hers to trace her pulse. 

“ _Arthur_.” she moaned, he slipped two fingers along her sex. 

“You’re already wet,” he whispered against her neck. “Did you miss me too, Elia?”

“Yes, yes of course I missed you.” she whimpered as his fingers continued to run along her sex, though refused to penetrate her. His lips wandered to the swell of her breasts before they met fabric. 

“Tell me what you want.” he told her, as he sank to his knees as if anticipating her request. 

“Kiss me, Arthur.” 

One of his hands held the gold silk she had worn to bed about her hips as he brushed his lips along one of her thighs. “Where?”

_Oh, you think yourself so coy._

A soft dusky flush settled across her cheeks, you know where. “My sex, please Arthur.” 

“If my princess commands it.” 

His hand reached for hers, tangling their fingers together pinning it to the wall behind her, and then he kissed her sex. His tongue tasting her, drawing moans from her throat. Elia turned her face to the rain, letting it kiss her as well. Her hand tighened on his as his tongue teased and licked all the places she loved him to kiss. The rain did not let up, but Elia found she was no longer cold.


End file.
